Conventional fishing floats have generally been designed to decrease the water resistance as low as possible so that even a fine fish reaction can be certainly transmitted to the float, and an angler jerks a fishing rod to hook a fish in response to the movement of the float. Insufficient hooking or mishooking is, however, caused frequently, since it is very difficult to jerk the rod exactly fit with the fish reaction and, also, the weight of the float itself and the water resistance acted on the float may hinder to transmit the jerking force sufficiently to the hook.